


Friction

by Velocibirb



Series: Tales from the Quarantine [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: (in that they both know it's a bad idea but proceed regardless), Bad Decisions, Breeding Kink, Cis Female Weiss Schnee, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Mildly Dubious Consent, NAS-TY, Not Beta Read, Penis In Vagina Sex, This is nasty, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Ruby Rose (RWBY), Unsafe Sex, excessive horniness, quarantine fic, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocibirb/pseuds/Velocibirb
Summary: Weiss has always been a bit much for Ruby to handle, not that she minds. It’s just that it’s been a long quarantine with no end in sight. Without internalized issues holding the two of them back from utter debauchery, things can get a little wild.TL;DR: Weiss is impulsive. Ruby’s a people-pleaser. This was bound to happen at some point.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Tales from the Quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110560
Comments: 37
Kudos: 81





	Friction

**Author's Note:**

> this is the dirtiest thing I’ve ever written and I’m embarrassed I wrote it

Quarantine wasn’t so bad with Weiss by her side.

It was never exactly easy, especially in the beginning, but after several months of isolating with her girlfriend, Ruby Rose had settled into a comfortable experience. Even though she and Weiss might bicker like an old married couple, Ruby loved her for it. There was nothing quite like Weiss bullying her into a healthy sleep schedule and workout regimen to keep her spirits up. 

While Weiss might be more than a handful for Ruby at times, it had turned out that getting laid on the regular had left her a more relaxed woman. Where once she’d been cold, now she was chill _,_ and as far as Ruby was concerned, that was pretty poggers, not that she’d tell Weiss that. She’d totally roll her eyes at _chill,_ but hearing Ruby call their sex life _poggers_ was an easy way to earn a facepalm.

The only downside -- if it could even be called a downside -- was just how needy Weiss had become. Having worked through her internalized issues for the most part meant that there was jack shit keeping Weiss from throwing herself at Ruby whenever the urge struck her. For the most part, Ruby was overjoyed at the abundance of opportunities she had to make her girlfriend feel good and show her how much she loved her. Her own issues weren’t quite as easy to overcome, but Ruby was just fine with showing Weiss a good time with her hands and mouth without being touched in return.

That being said, it only made the times the two of them _did_ choose to engage in intercourse all the more special. After a brief but mortifying night of experimenting with different condom brands, Weiss had bulk ordered a box of Ruby’s favorite sort, and that was that. Whenever they’d needed one, the box had always been there, tucked neatly underneath Weiss’s bed. All Ruby had to do was slip one on, pound her girlfriend silly, and cuddle on cloud nine with the love of her life for the rest of the night. The sex was nice, sure, but Ruby’s favorite part was always watching Weiss in the afterglow, drinking up her weak, quivering moans, reveling in her words of praise and the knowledge that she and she alone had this power to make Weiss feel this good.

Foreplay was _definitely_ a solid runner up, though. Right before the first time the two of them had ever made love, Weiss had straddled Ruby and unashamedly dragged her sopping sex up and down the underside of Ruby’s length. Either it had unlocked some repressed kink in Ruby or it had inspired it altogether, but either way, Ruby had gotten _really_ into grinding. Her dysphoria permitting, Ruby would happily grind against Weiss until the two of them were desperate for release, at which point she’d grab a condom, rail her lover, and get to the snuggling she so adored.

It was safe, fun, and most of all, reliable. That Ruby was used to it was part of the appeal -- there was something so nice about knowing what to expect. As fun as trying new things could be, trying new things was also _scary._ Ruby, in her autistic wisdom, valued sticking to routine, and changing things up filled her with enough jittery performance anxiety to ruin everything if she wasn’t careful.

Besides, having a routine gave Ruby plenty of practice. Best of all, it added up: every session with Weiss was better than the last. With every new tryst Ruby was able to drag their foreplay out a little longer, rile the two of them up more quickly, intensify it even more. Case in point: Ruby had yet to break their kiss for breath and she was already delirious with arousal. 

Her head spinning, Ruby tangled her hands in Weiss’s hair. A whimper escaped her mouth as Weiss rolled her hips against her sex, licking into her mouth. She could feel the heat radiating off Weiss’s skin like a bonfire on a cold night. She relished it. Weiss was going to make her melt.

Weiss pulled away for breath with a _pop,_ her lips dripping with their intermingled saliva. A thin line of glistening slick connected their two mouths for a moment before it broke, dripping down to fall on Ruby’s bare chest. 

“Wow,” Ruby said. She would have said more, but Weiss rolled her hips again, rubbing her sex up and down Ruby’s length, and it was all Ruby could do not to whimper and writhe like the desperate, dirty slut she was. She’d do anything for Weiss. Anything. Anything to feel her hot, slick slit pressed tight against her sex, to bathe in the carnal warmth of her fluids, to hear her gasp and moan and whimper in her arms. Anything to show her just how much she was loved.

In most cases, though, “anything” meant laying on her back and letting Weiss go to town, grinding her cunt against her cock until neither woman could take it anymore, and Ruby was very, very happy with that. 

Weiss kissed her again, and it was almost too much for Ruby. The hot, wet tongue dancing with her own, Weiss’s molten core pressed tight against her dripping length, the adorable little grunts and squeals Weiss couldn’t hold back that filled her ears. Ruby arched her back, desperate for more contact, skin on skin, as if it were the only way to keep from burning alive from the inside out. She couldn’t breathe, but she didn’t want to, not when gasping for air would mean even a second without feeling Weiss’s lips against her own.

Ruby didn’t know how much longer she could last. She was losing her mind, losing another thousand neurons for every second her brain went without oxygen, and she loved every moment of it. Weiss was going to fuck her stupid.

Weiss broke their kiss just long enough to speak. “Fuck me?”

“Please,” Ruby croaked. She needed air.

This, among many, _many_ other reasons, was why Ruby’s head spun when Weiss reached under her bed and came up empty-handed. She stared up at her girlfriend, wide-eyed, and swallowed.

The condom box was empty. Ruby couldn’t believe it. They couldn’t have gone through the whole thing by now! Sure, quarantine was long, but Ruby wasn’t comfortable enough with her junk half the time to even need one. There were _dozens_ of them! They couldn’t be out!

“Fuck,” Ruby groaned, frowning. She needed a moment to process this. “Gimme a minute. I’ll go to the store.”

Weiss whimpered. She rolled her hips unexpectedly and Ruby’s entire body flinched, folding in on itself. 

“What are you--”

“I don’t wanna stop,” Weiss whined. She thumbed at Ruby’s nipple, forcing a hiss from her lips. “I can’t just wait, desperate for you, while you put on clothes and drive to and from the store. I just can’t.”

“But we don’t--”

“I don’t care. I need you, Ruby.”

Ruby swallowed. “We can’t.”

“We _can,”_ Weiss growled, sapphire eyes flashing. “We _shouldn’t,_ but we _can._ It would be so easy, we’re so close to...”

Ruby shook her head. “A-aren’t you supposed to be the responsible one? I- ah!” she cut herself off, grinding her teeth as Weiss grinded down against her bare cock with her full weight. She blinked, trying to remember what she was going to say. It was important, right?

“I want to make you feel good,” Weiss said. Her voice wobbled, distorted with lust. “You’re on hormones and-and I trust you to pull out, please, Ruby, just--”

“We can’t!”

“You look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want this, Ruby Rose,” Weiss growled. She pushed Ruby down onto the mattress by her shoulders, sliding up against her cock. Her arousal mixed with Ruby’s precum, and both women shivered at the sensation.

Ruby swallowed. “This is a really bad idea.”

“That’s not a ‘no, I don’t want this.’”

“We can’t, Weiss, I-”

“Your body wants this, at least,” Weiss said, her voice barely higher than a whisper. Her eyes were wild, pupils so dilated that Ruby could barely make out her iris at all. It frightened her, but for some reason that only turned her on even more. Her cock throbbed instinctually, and apparently Weiss could feel it, because she gasped and captured Ruby in a sloppy kiss. “You know it’ll feel good.”

“Weiss, this isn’t you,” Ruby babbled, “you’re the responsible one and-and this is a bad idea and I, uh--”

“Condoms aren’t foolproof anyway,” Weiss whispered. She licked the shell of Ruby’s ear, forcing a shiver from the younger woman, and Ruby’s cockhead nearly slipped inside of her. Weiss bit her lip, rolled her hips, and moaned.

“Is-is it a safe day, or-or something?” Ruby babbled on. “I don’t know how that works. I should know this, y’know, being a girl myself ‘n all, but I don’t have the right _parts_ and--”

Weiss shifted, gasping as she felt the head of Ruby’s length slip inside her. Ruby choked on her words, her body seizing up, overwhelmed.

For a moment, neither woman could move. Ruby could feel textures she’d never felt before, all the slick heat of Weiss with nothing between them, and whimpered pitifully.

Stop. This had to stop. She had to tell Weiss that she was making a mistake, that this was very clearly a bad idea and they needed to calm down and take a cold shower together before things got even more intense.

Ruby tried to voice her concerns, but her words came out as a strained “hnnnh.” She willed herself to be better, to fight her instincts, to not sink into the warm, wet heat with a sigh. If she screwed this up, it would be _Weiss_ who had to deal with the consequences, not her. She had to stop this _for Weiss._

Ruby set her jaw, opened her mouth to speak, and promptly lost her mind as Weiss ground her hips against her. The heat around her length burned even hotter. Ruby swallowed. She tried to imagine telling Weiss to stop, that this was a mistake, but even _imagining_ Weiss’s pout of disappointment threatened to rend her heart in two. How could she resist when Weiss wanted her, wanted this, _needed_ this so desperately?

“We shouldn’t,” Ruby said. Her voice was quiet. It shook.

“We are,” Weiss replied.

“It’s wrong,” Ruby said.

“But it feels so _right.”_ Weiss rolled her hips, sending a full-body shudder through Ruby. “Doesn’t it… mm, feel good?”

Ruby’s heart pounded in her ears. She couldn’t think straight, not when she could feel Weiss coating her cock with her juices for the very first time. “Hhhyeah.”

Weiss lifted herself up for just a moment, exposing the base of Ruby’s well-lubed cock to the cold air. The coat of slick made it feel even chillier than it actually was, which, in turn, made sinking back into Weiss’s tight heat even more intense, and Ruby could feel her hips moving on their own, rolling in time with Weiss’s movement.

She couldn’t string two thoughts together. She wanted to say something, something important, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Squeezing her eyes shut, Ruby tried to block out the overwhelming cascade of sensation, but closing her eyes only made it more intense: Weiss’s breathy gasps and moans, her slender hands pressed tight against Ruby’s shoulders, the gentle, yet unforgiving squeeze of her pussy around her cock. 

Ruby felt more like a passenger in her body than the one in the driver’s seat. Her mind was hazy with pleasure, her hips moving on their own, her fingers trailing sensual faint touches against her lover’s bare thighs. She couldn’t do this. She was better than this, stronger than this, wasn’t she? No matter how tempting it was to lose herself in the flood of endorphins, the molten heat enveloping her sex, she couldn’t let this go on. She had willpower, determination, discipline, she couldn’t… She couldn’t stop this.

Fuck. Ruby whimpered. She was pretty sure she was crying. Everything was too much, the friction, the heat, the wet _schlick_ of their bodies as Weiss rode her. Belatedly, she realized she was moaning.

Ruby’s spine arched. Weiss gasped. The air was thick with the scent of sex.

Lost as she was, her brain flooded with pleasure, Ruby couldn’t stop worrying. _She_ wasn’t the one taking any risks, after all. _She_ wasn’t the one who could get pregnant, the one who would have to deal with the health risks and emotional vulnerability of the situation, the consequences upon consequences, but _she was_ the one responsible for Weiss. Ruby whimpered. If she screwed up, if she lost herself for just a moment and spilled inside her girlfriend, it would be _Weiss,_ her princess, her precious snowflake, the love of her life who would have to suffer the consequences of Ruby’s pathetic lack of self-control.

For a moment, she was overcome with self-loathing. She wanted to push Weiss off of her, to sink into the mattress and die, to apologize to Weiss because if she were in a _normal_ lesbian relationship instead of this, instead of dealing with the twisted body Ruby still called _in-between_ in her worst moments, she wouldn’t have to worry about pregnancy at all. If Ruby weren’t _like this,_ if Weiss were with a _normal_ girl, if Ruby had better willpower and could hold out for the both of them--

Weiss hilted her with a gasp. Ruby couldn’t tell whose mouth it came from. Her head is pressed tight against _something_ as Weiss’s walls flutter around her shaft. Ruby opened her mouth to speak, but found she was drooling instead. “W-Weiss, is that…?”

“Is that… what?” Weiss blushed.

Ruby swallowed, trying to choke down her saliva. “Um. Y’know.”

“Yes, Ruby,” Weiss groaned, and Ruby tried and failed to ascertain if that was an affirmation or an exclamation of pleasure.

“Weiss,” Ruby replied.

“I’ve read that-that could hurt,” Weiss said, burying her face in her shoulder. “That if brushing up against the c-cervix hurts, but Ruby, when it’s gentle, th-the texture, the feeling of the head with nothing between us, I-I--”

“Yeah?” Ruby breathed.

Weiss’s voice was high-pitched and squeaky. “I think I’m gonna cum!”

“Fuck, please,” Ruby begged. “Please, I wanna feel you cum around me, fuck.”

“Ruby!”

“Please, Weiss, cum for me,” Ruby whimpered. Her remaining two brain cells fired at once. If she could make her girlfriend cum, _satisfy_ her, she could pull out and end this madness once and for all. She could do this. She had to do this.

Ruby’s heart pounded in her ears. She could feel Weiss’s heartbeat, too, feel the rush of her pulse with every thrust. Ruby focused on her breath. In, out. In, out. 

“Ruby, Ruby, please, Ruby!”

Ruby grit her teeth. She wanted to respond, to tell Weiss that all she ever wanted was to see her in ecstasy, to know that it was her doing, that she could make the woman she loved feel so fucking good, but she was afraid that if she opened her mouth she’d lose her rhythm and ruin everything. She could feel the burn in her thighs, the aching in her hips flaring with every thrust, the heat coiling and tightening beneath her navel. Every inch of her body was on fire.

Ruby only opened her eyes for a moment, but it was almost too much. Weiss’s eyes were glazed over, half-lidded, staring into empty space. Her mouth hung open, lips wet and glistening. She might have been drooling. 

“Weiss, please, I can’t last much--” Ruby gasped. She couldn’t keep her eyes open. She could feel beads of sweat on her forehead. “Cum for me?”

“Wanna come together,” Weiss breathed. Her hips were rocking faster now, shaky and erratic. Ruby couldn’t keep up. “Wanna feel you.”

“We can’t, Weiss, Weiss!”

“Wanna feel you fill me up.” Weiss leaned down. Pulled Ruby’s lower lip between her teeth. Growled. “Cum in me, Ruby.”

“Weiss, please, please, I--”

“Please,” Weiss squeaked, desperation in her voice. Ruby could feel her pussy throbbing around her cock. “Ruby, I want it, give it to me.”

“Weiss--”

“Breed me,” Weiss breathed. 

Ruby screamed. Or maybe it was Weiss. She couldn’t tell. She thought she could handle this, that she could outlast her girlfriend by just a hair, but she hadn’t counted on the way Weiss writhed when she came, the way her body clenched around Ruby’s, the friction as Ruby slid into that sweet, tight heat, their fluids intermingling. 

Ice. Her veins were full of ice. White-hot ice, burning her from the inside out, freezing her so cold it burned. She could taste iron. Toes curling, the dam broke, and a thunderbolt dropped upon Ruby’s heart.

She couldn’t place the moment her orgasm passed, when pleasure became overstimulation. The gentle squeeze around her length was unbearable, Weiss’s slick, velvet-soft walls like pins and needles dancing on her cockhead. Dimly, Ruby was aware of the apologies spilling from her lips, but she found she couldn’t exactly move.

Weiss didn’t seem to hear her. She pulled off inelegantly, collapsing on her back as she punished her clit. Ruby’s vision was blurry. She could make out the whitish-clear cum dripping from her slit and felt her fading erection flush back to life, hating herself for it. Weiss came again in a hot, sweaty flurry, crashing in a tangled heap with a weak whimper.

“W-Weiss,” Ruby whimpered.

“Ruby,” Weiss hummed.

“Weiss, I didn’t meantodothat, I’msosorry, whatarewegonnado?” She knew she was babbling, but she couldn’t stop herself. “Shit, Weiss, I--”

Weiss held up a hand. 

“Weiss, we can’t just--”

“Just give me a minute,” Weiss sighed. 

Ruby swallowed.

Groaning, Weiss sat up. Cracked her neck. Rifled through her dresser.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“I,” Weiss said, her tone self-satisfied, “am going to the drug store for plan B. And a pregnancy test,” she added, as an afterthought.

“Oh.” Ruby was very quiet. “Can you get condoms too?”

“No.” Weiss finished buttoning her shirt, tugged up her jeans, and grabbed her purse.

“Oh.”

Weiss yawned. “Be back in five.”

“I’m sorry!”

* * *

“So, um, is it…?” Ruby left the word unspoken, afraid she might speak it into existence. She tried to peek over Weiss’s shoulder nonchalantly. The last two weeks had been the most stressful of her life. She needed to know if it was about to get even more stressful.

“It’s negative, Ruby,” said Weiss. Her smile was casual, as if she’d said something as commonplace as “good morning, Ruby,” “Your outfit is cute, Ruby,” or “You’re my dolt, Ruby.” 

Ruby couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her lips. “Oh, thank fuck. I’m so glad this anxious nightmare is over, and I know it had to be even worse for you, since, y’know, it’s your body and not mine and all but I was so scared for you, Weiss. I mean, I’m not even old enough to drink, let alone deal with a pregnancy or child or termination or whatever you decided to do and _holy shit_ I’m so glad this is over and we never have to deal with this again -- wait, wait, Weiss, what are you doing?”

Weiss’s brow was cocked, her smile grown to a smirk. She purred, running a hand up Ruby’s thigh.

“Weiss?”

“We did it, Ruby.”

“Did what?” Ruby bit her lip. For the life of her, she didn’t know what the hell was going on. Her heart hammered in her chest, fear and arousal swirling in her skull.

“We did it. We did it _raw_ and there were no consequences. We got away with it,” Weiss grins, white teeth flashing. “You worried so much, you sweet dolt, all for nothing.”

“It might not have been nothing is the thing, th-” Ruby choked. When had Weiss’s hand slipped down her shorts? Her grip on her dick was almost painfully tight. Ruby’s pitiful moan left her stomach heavy with shame.

“It’s wrong, I know,” Weiss said, her voice unfairly casual. “But that’s what makes it so _right.”_

Ruby whimpered.

“Besides, you seemed to have fun _breeding_ me, didn’t you?”

“Fuck, Weiss, you’re gonna kill me.”

“Then rest in peace, Ruby Rose.”

Ruby gulped. “W-we’re getting you on birth control _immediately.”_

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
